Un Amor Forzado Al Olvido
by SayuriTachibana
Summary: Cuando Asuna tenia 18 años sufrio un accidente, aquel dia ella perdio su pasado y su vida, ahora con 20 años ella regresa a Tokio con el unico objetivo ayudar a su padre en su empresa, pero el destino tiene otros planes para ella... A veces los sueños no son solo eso, a veces son partes de un pasado... De un amor olvidado... (Resumen completo dentro) KiriAsu
1. Resumen Completo

Asuna a menudo tiene sueños, algunos llenos de un firmamento negro sin ninguna estrella, otros de un par de gemas verdes que la cautivan, tambien sueña con un enigmático mar de plata liquida, un profundo y misterioso mar que la llena de paz y la hace sentir protegida...

Cuando ella tenia 18 años sufrio un accidente, aquel dia ella perdio su pasado y su vida, ahora con 20 años ella regresa a Tokio con el unico objetivo ayudar a su padre en su empresa, pero el destino tiene otros planes para ella...

¿Y si su madre le mintio?...

¿Y si ella no estaba sola antes del accidente y tenia amigos, una familia?...

¿Y si sus sueños de fantasía, en realidad ocurrieron?...

¿Y si aquellos ojos plateados de sus sueños se han mantenido cerrados, esperando el dia que ella regrese a su lado?...

¿Y si ella tuvo Un Amor Forzado Al Olvido?...

* * *

Bien, este es el resumen completo de la historia, realmente espero que la disfruten tanto como yo al escribirla n.n


	2. Capitulo 1

**Pov Asuna**

Mi nombre es Asuna Yuki, actualmente tengo 20 años, tengo cabello color naranja y ojos avellana, la piel blanca y un cuerpo bien proporcionado.

Cuando tenia 18 años tuve un accidente, un conductor borracho me atropello mientras volvia a casa después de la escuela, o al menos eso me dijo mi madre.

La verdad es que no recuerdo muy bien que ocurrio aquel dia, de hecho, no recuerdo nada de mi vida antes de despertarme una semana después en un hospital en Estados Unidos, aparentemente mi familia decidio trasladarse de Japón a vivir a Nueva York puesto que una de mis piernas quedo en muy mal estado en el accidente y un especialista (supuestamente el mejor en su rama) residia ahí y me atenderia personalmente.

Según mi madre en Japón yo no tenia amigos ni algún conocido que se preocupara por mi, aparentemente siempre he sido una chica mas de preocuparse de sus estudios y esas cosas, aunque en mi interior algo me dice que no es asi, que hay alguien con quien yo deberia de estar, pero no entiendo este sentimiento, ¿Porque mi madre me mentiria con algo así?.

Pero a pesar de que me repito esta pregunta constantemente, no logro quitarme esta sensación de que algo me falta, de que hay algo o alguien ahi en Japón que espera mi regreso, que toda mi familia me ha mentido en cuanto a quien realmente soy y mi pasado.

Esta sensación solo aumenta a medida que mis sueños se hacen mas frecuentes, ¿Qué tipo de sueños, se preguntaran?

Sueños en donde soy una guerrera, una de la mas fuertes en un mundo donde una espada puede llevarte a donde tu desees, en donde mi responsabilidad es liderar y llevar a un grupo de personas a la deseada libertad, un lugar donde un par de ojos color negro pertenecientes a un rostro borroso me llenan de esperanza y fortaleza...

También tengo sueños donde vuelo, con unas hermosas alas color turquesa que me elevan al cielo, desde donde contemplo los mares y paisajes, junto a unos ojos sin rostro cual gemas color verde oscuro que me transmiten paz...

Pero también sueño con el mundo real, sueño con tardes sentada bajo un árbol, con alguien recostado en mi hombro o regazo, sueño con paseos por un parque llenos de risas y planes de un futuro hermoso compartido con un par de piscinas de plata líquida de una persona que no existe, los cuales me transmiten ternura y cariño...

Al principio solia contarle de mis sueños a mi familia, pero después de un tiempo, me detuve al percatarme de sus reacciones respecto al tema.

Mi hermano solia desviar su mirada, la cual se llenaba de un coraje inexplicable dirigido a mi madre.

El rostro de mi padre se llenaba de culpa y pesar, aunque hasta la fecha nunca pude comprender el porque, después de todo eran solo sueños, ¿verdad?

La reacción que de cierta forma mas me lastima hasta la fecha es la de mi madre, ella solia decirme que no eran mas que fantasías, meras ilusiones que jamas pasaron ni pasarían en mi vida por mas que mi corazón asi lo deseara...

Actualmente estoy en un avión con dirección a Japón, después de 2 largos años mi familia decidio volver a el que es nuestro pais natal, parece que mi padre tiene asuntos urgentes en su empresa que necesitan de su precensia, asi que decidio volver de forma definitiva para evitar futuros incidentes como ese.

Por lo tanto tendre que terminar mi universidad en la tierra del sol naciente y ayudar a mi papá con su trabajo.

Una vez el avión toco tierra bajamos de el y fuimos a recoger nuestro equipaje, un lujoso coche color negro nos esperaba fuera del aeropuerto para llevarnos a la mansión en donde soliamos vivir anteriormente.

En el camino a (lo que para mi seria) mi nuevo hogar, fui mirando por la ventana con los auriculares puestos en mis oidos, hasta que al pasar por el frente de un local llamado Dicey Cafe, pude ver a una chica castaña de cabello corto, ojos color chocolate, de estatura media y pecas en las mejillas saliendo del lugar tomada de la mano de un pelirrojo con pintas de matón.

De cierta forma me senti un poco melancólica al verlos, como si fueran personas muy cercanas a mi y las viera despues de mucho tiempo, aunque eso sea imposible.

Una vez que llegamos a la mansión mi padre me mostro mi habitación, según el la dejaron tal cual el último dia que estuve en ella, aunque al voltear a la mesita de noche a un lado de mi cama y ver una foto donde solo salia yo, no pude evitar pensar que eso estaba mal, que esa foto no es la que deberia encontrarse en ese lugar y sin embargo ignore ese sentimiento y me puse a comodar mis cosas.

Una vez terminé, una de las empleadas me habló para anunciarme que la cena se encontraba lista, asi que rápidamente baje, mi madre es una persona muy estricta, por lo cual se molesta en demasia si demoro en sentarme a la mesa a la hora de la cena.

Cuando termine subi nuevamente a mi recamara y me cambie con un pijama para dormir comodamente, estaba agotada por el viaje.

Una vez mi cabeza toco la almohada cai rápidamente en un profundo y realmente hermoso sueño.

 **Fin Pov Asuna**

 _-Mamá, creo que papá volvio a quedarse dormido, jeje- dijo una pequeña creatura que, a los ojos de Asuna, no se trataba mas que de una pequeña y borrosa mancha de un color rosa pastel_

 _-Moo... ******-kun, prometiste que el dia de hoy iríamos con todos a un picnic -dijo Asuna, haciendo un lindo aunque algo infantil puchero, mientras cruzaba sus brazon molesta -******-kun, vamos ***-chan realmente tenia mucha ilusión por esto_

 _-Ya lo se, tampoco soy tan mal padre ¿sabes?- dijo la figura delante de ella, a pesar de no poder ver su rostro, pudo apreciar como uno de los bellos ojos de color verde oscuro se abria con pereza, a la par que el joven soltaba un gran bostezo y tallaba el otro ojo_

 _-Lo se, pero es que siempre te quedas dormido- dijo esta un poco sonrojada, pues el gesto del joven le parecio realmente tierno_

 _-C-claro que no- dijo este sonrojado, provocando una pequeña risita de parte de la chica, a lo cual el solo atino a sonreir y abrazarla por la cintura, a lo que ella respondió poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello_

 _-Te amo,******-kun- le dijo ella, poniendo su frente contra la de el_

 _-Yo también, *** y tu son lo mas importante que tengo, asi que regresa..._

 _-¿Qué dices?, pero si estoy aqui, contigo- dijo la peliazul, sorprendida por sus palabras_

 _-No, te necesito, necesito que me protejas esta vez, necesito que recuerdes...- dijo el joven a la vez que su cuerpo se convertia en destellos dorados_

 _-E-espera, ¡No me dejes!, ¡******-Kun!- dijo ella desesperada mientras intentaba tomar los destellos entre sus manos, los cuales se deshacian al ser tocados_

 _-Recuerda, descubre la verdad, es la unica forma de llegar uno al otro..._

 _ **"Recuerda"**_

-¡Ahhh!- gritaba Asuna a la vez que se sentaba rápidamente en su cama, empapada en sudor frio, palida y temblorosa

Cuándo término de reaccionar, se percató de que su mano derecha estaba estirada hacia el cielo, asi que lentamente la coloco sobre su frente

-¿Q-Qué fue eso?- susurro a la nada, intentando regular su respirar -F-Fue diferente a mis otros sueños... Pero solo fue eso ¿Verdad?

 _ **"Recuerda"**_

- _Solo fue un sueño..._

* * *

¡Hola!

Estoy muy feliz de presentarles mi segundo fanfic KiriAsu, últimamente ando medio obsecionada con esta pareja y realmente queria hacer otro fanfic de ellos.

Este fanfic no sera demasiado largo, cuanto mucho unos 8 capítulos, asi que espero que sea de su agrado.

Esto lo estoy subiendo desde mi teléfono celular, asi que una disculpa si llega a tener demasiadas faltas de ortografía, las ire corrigiendo conforme me sea posible.

Espero sus comentarios y reviews n.n

(Por cierto, a las personitas que siguen mis fanfics Yullen, les pido paciencia, tengo un bloqueo con mi historia y la traducción de "The Lycanthrope Trilogy" se me dificulta sin una computadora, pero prometo que en cuanto tenga inspiración y una conputadora comenzare a retomar esas historiaa n.n)


	3. Capítulo 2

**Pov Asuna**

Hacia ya una semana que mi familia y yo hemos llegado a Japón, el dia de hoy comenzare a asistir a la Universidad de Tokio, estoy actualmente en la rama de medicina, en Nueva York era una de las mejores en el Instituto, aunque a mi madre nunca le parecio la carrera que escogí, ella deseaba que estudiara administración de empresas para que algún dia junto a Koichiro me hiciera cargo de la compañia de mi padre.

Una vez que entre al que seria mi salon de clases, choque con una chica ligeramente mas pequeña que yo, por lo que ambas terminamos cayendo al piso.

-L-lo siento, no me fije- le dije a la vez que me levantaba y le ofrecia una mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie

-No te preocupes, fue mi culpa, estaba dis...- comenzo a decir a la vez que me daba su mano, pero por algún motivo dejo de hablar abruptamente y su ojos se habrieron sorprendidos, como si hubiera visto un fantasma al verme a la cara

-¿E-estas bien?- le pregunte preocupada, pero después de observarla bien, me percate de que se trataba de la misma chica que el dia que llegue vi salir de aquel local con el chico pelirrojo

-A-Ah, si, estoy bien- dijo a la vez que salia de su aturdimiento y ponia una sonrisa -Mi nombre es Rika, Rika Shinozaki, ¿Y tu eres?

-Mi nombre es Asuna Yuki, acabo de mudarme desde Estados Unidos- le dije sonriendo

-Mmm... Ya veo, debe de haber sido dificil para ti haber dejado a tus amigos atrás ¿no?- de cierta forma la manera en que me dijo esto era rara, como si me reprochara algo

-N-no realmente, únicamente vivi ahi por 2 años, bueno casi tres, antes vivia aqui en Japón, pero no puedo recordar nada de eso, y alla no hice muchos amigos, solo me dedicaba a estudiar- le dije, ella parecio sorprendida

- _"Asi que a eso se referia esa maldita bruja"_ \- penso Rika, pero ella solo le sonrio a la castaña que se encontraba frente a ella y extendio su mano -Pues ahora tienea una amiga, no te desaras tan facilmente de mi a partir de ahora, ¿De acuerdo?

La verdad su acción me sorprendio, realmente no se esperaba que esa chica me propondria ser su amiga de forma tan abrupta, pero después de unos segundo puse una hemosa sonrisa y tomando el apretón que se ne ofrecia dije:

-Claro, muchas gracias

En ese momento el profesor ingreso al salón y procedio a presentarme ante la clase, después de asignarme un lugar junto a Rika la clase avanzo normalmente.

A la hora del almuerzo Rika me pidio que fuera con ella a almorzar a la terraza para que pudiera presentarme a una de sus amigas.

Una vez llegamos a la terraza nos sentamos a esperar a su amiga, aparentemente la chica era de primer año, nosotras eramos de tercero, asi que su edificio quedaba algo retirado del nuestro.

-Liz, siento llegar tarde, mi profesora no me dejaba salir- dijo una chica con cabello negro y ojos color verde, era una chica realmente muy bonita -¡Ah! Tu debes ser Asuna-san, Liz me conto un poco de ti por mensaje, enserio lo siento por lo de tu memoria

-¡A-Ah!, no tienes porque pero... ¿Quién es Liz?- pregunte extrañada

-Cierto, olvide decirtelo, mis amigos suelen llamarme Lizbeth o Liz, para abreviar- ne dijo Rika

-Ya veo, ¿Y cual es tu nombre?- le dije a la pelinegra, la cual de innediato se puso sumamente roja

-Q-que tonta soy, debes creer que soy una maleducada, mi nombre es Suguha Kirigaya, espero que podamos ser amigas- me dijo con una sonrisa, pero por algún motivo al escuchar su apellido algo se movio dentro de mi, aunque no entiendo el porque

-Mucho gusto, yo también lo espero- después de las presentaciones las tres nos pusimos a platicar

Durante nuestra platica me entere de varias cosas, como el hecho de que Suguha-chan practica kendo, además de que al igual que Rika, ella también tiene un nombre especial por el que la llaman sus amigos, el nombre es Leafa, al parecer se dicen de esa forma, ya que ellas suelen jugar VRMMORP y esos son los nombres de sus avatar's.

La verdad me dio bastante curiosidad y les pregunte de que trataba el juego en el que ellas hacian la inmersión.

-Se llama AlfHeim Online, es un juego de fantasia que se centra en la guerra entre las 9 razas de hadas- me contesto Liz

-¿Hadas?

-Si, dentro se ese juego podemos volar y como dijo Liz, el juego originalmente se centra en la guerra entre razas, pero desde hace 3 años, nos enfocamos mas en terminar los 100 pisos de Aincrad- añadio Suguha

-¿Es una especie de fortaleza o algo?- pregunte intrigada

-Es un castillo, un castillo flotante, aunque durante dos años fue una prisión- dijo Liz con una mirada melancólica plasmada en su rostro

-¿Una prisión?- pregunte desconcertada, pero en ese momento sono la campana, anunciando que era hora de que regresaramos a nuestras respectivas clases

-Es hora de ir a clase, las veo después chicas- dijo la pelinegra mientras salia rápidamente de la terraza

-Vamos Asuna, no nos dejaran entrar a clases si nos demoramos demasiado

Con eso el tema quedo olvidado, al menos para ellas, pero la verdad es que por alguna razón quede bastante intrigada por ese juego, ahora no estare tranquila hasta que pueda ver ese mundo con mis propios ojos.

La verdad es que cuando dijeron la palabra "hadas", inmediatamente mis sueños me vinieron a la mente, aquellos en los que soy capaz de volar.

Talvez ese mundo (por muy absurdo que esto suene) me ayude a desifrar uno de mis tantos sueños, se que suena absurdo, pero yo no siento que sean ilusiones, algo me dice que son vivencias. Vivencias. Que perdi pero hare hasta lo imposible por recuperar...

Cuando las clases terminaron Rika, Suguha y yo nos fuimos juntas a la estación de trenes, donde nos separamos, ellas iban a una reunión con sus amigo, claro que me invitaron, pero tuve que desistir, después de todo si llegaba tarde a casa mi madre se molestaria.

Una vez llegue a mi casa subi inmediatamente a mi habitación, mi padre se encontraba en su empresa y mi madre encerrada en su estudio, mi hermano seguramente estaria con sus antiguos amigos, asi que practicamente estaba sola, como siempre.

Cuando termine de hacer mis deberes, ya era hora de la cena por lo que baje y me sente a la mesa, donde actualmente solo se encontraba mi madre, una vez que la comida estaba servida mi mamá pregunto:

-¿Qué tal te fue en la universidad?

-Muy bien, madre

-¿Tiene un nivel educativo a tu altura?- pregunto alzando una de sus finas cejas

-Asi es, madre, los maestros son buenos, la explicaciones estan muy bien dadas y la escuela es estricta en la disciplina- le conteste sin despegar la mirada de mi plato de comida

\- Me alegra saberlo, tienes que poner mucho empeño de tu parte, quiero que seas una de las mejores como lo fuiste en tu antigua escuela

-Lo sere madre- le conteste algo decaida, yo no queria ser la mejor, solo queria se una chica normal, poder salir con amigos y esas cosas, al igual que Rika y Suguha

-Bien- dijo a la vez que terminaba de comer y comenzaba a beber su taza de café

-Por cierto madre- dije de forma nerviosa, logrando captar su atención

-¿Qué sucede, Asuna?

-¿Podria... Podria tener un AmusPhere y el juego de AlfHeim?

-Por supuesto que no, esas no son mas que tonterias para distraerte y llenarte la cabeza de fantasías

-P-Pero yo realmente lo deseo, te prometo no descuidar mis estudios- le dije desesperada, realmente deseaba entrar a ese mundo, algo me decia que debia entrar

-¡No! Y esa es mi última palabra, ahora retirate- me dijo viendo su celular con una mueca molestra

Con tristeza me levanto y voy a mi habitación, tomo mi pijama u entro al baño para darme una ducha, una vez termine me recoste en mi cama y me puse a pensar

- _Ni siquiera se porque me pongo asi, ya sabia que me diria que no_ \- pienso mientras ruedo sobre mi espalda, quedando con la mirada hacia el techo - _Si tan solo me dejara conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo, tal vez podria comprarlo yo misma, pero ella piensa que un trabajo me haria descuidar mis estudios y decirle a mo padre no sirve de nada, el solo hace lo que ella le dice_

Después de pensar un rato en que podia hacer, no llegue a ningun resultado satisfactorio, por lo que decepcionada me quede profundamente dormida

 **Fin Pov Asuna**

 _Asuna se encontraba dando lentos y pequeños pasos apoyada en dos tubos de fierro, cada paso que daba le era demasiado doloroso y agotador, pero aun asi ella siguio hasta el final de los tubos, donde finalmente perdio el equilibrio callendo hacia adelante, por lo que rápidamente cerro los ojos esperando el impacto, el cual nunca llego pues un par de calidos brazos la atraparon antes de que pudiera hacerse daño_

 _-Esa es mi hermosa subcomandante, sabia que lo lograrias- le dijo el chico mientras le ayudaba a sentarse sobre su silla de ruedas_

 _-Jeje, no lo hubiera logrado si mi precioso e********* n***o no hubiera estado ahi- le dijo ella, provocando un enorme sonrojo en el borroso rostro del chico_

 _-¿Pero que dices?, yo no tuve nada que ver, ademas tu eres el des***** *****, puedes hacer lo que quieras si te lo propones, aunque me alegra que tu rehabilitación sea menos estricta que la mia_

 _-¿Tu rehabilitación fue muy dura?- pregunto preocupada_

 _-Demasiado, pero me alegra que asi fuera, de lo contrario no podria haberte rescatado de ese maldito, jamás me lo hubiera perdonado- dijo el bajando con tristeza la mirada, para después volverla a subir llena de orgullo -Aunque se que tarde o temprano hubieras logrado regresar al mundo real por tu cuenta, después de todo y como ya dije, puedes lograr lo que te propongas, solo..._

 _ **Tienes que creer en ti misma...**_

En ese momento Asuna se desperto con una sensación de fortaleza y confort increíbles, asi que con una sonrisa dijo:

-Tienes razón, voy a encontrar la forma de ir a ese mundo por mi cuenta- susurro a si misma llena de confianza -No se quien seas, pero gracias...

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y de ante mano una disculpa por las faltas de ortografía

Espero ansiosa sus reviews n.n


	4. Capítulo 3

**Pov Asuna**

Han pasado ya dos meses desde que ingrese a la escuela, en este tiempo Liz, Sugu y yo nos hemos hecho grandes amigas, también me presentaron a una chica la cual suele jugar con ellas en AlfHeim llamada Silica (al menos ella se presento asi, su nombre es Ayano Keiko, pero esta mas acostumbrada a ese nombre).

La verdad he estado intentando conseguir dinero para comprar el AmusPhere, pero se me ha complicado mucho, para empezar el equipo es realmente caro y no he podido conseguir un trabajo debido a mi madre.

Habia pensado en pedirle prestado algo de dinero a mi hermano, pero la verdad es que me da bastante vergüenza pedírselo, asi que descarte por completo la idea.

Asi que básicamente asi son las cosas, hasta el momento no he podido ahorrar mas que un poco menos de la mitad del costo, asi que no estoy ni cerca de poder entrar a ese mundo.

Suelto un gran suspiro decepcionado, por lo que Liz y Sugu (las cuales estaban conmigo comiendo en la terraza) voltean a verme.

-¿Qué pasa, Asuna-san?- pregunta la pelinegra

-¡A-ah!, no es nada, de verdad- dije algo nerviosa, la verdad me daba pena que supieran lo mucho que queria jugar con ellas

-Estas asi por que no has podido comprar el AmusPhere, ¿cierto?- pregunto Liz, haciendo que bajara la mirada levemente sonrojada

-L-la verdad si, no he podido juntar mucho con lo que mis padres me dan y debido a lo estricta de mi madre conseguirme un trabajo es prácticamente imposible- les dije algo decaida

-No te preocupes Asuna-san, ya veras que lograras conseguirlo- dijo Sugu con una amable sonrisa

-Gracias, Suguha-chan

-A todo esto Asuna, ¿Porqué quieres entrar tanto a AlfHeim?- me preguntó Liz curiosa

-¿Prometen no burlarse de mi, ni pensar que estoy loca?- dije algo dudosa, la verdad no quiero contarles algo tan privado de mi vida, pero algo me dice que puedo confiar en ellas

-Claro que no, sabes que nunca haríamos eso- dijo Liz

-Liz tiene razón, además las mejores personas estan locas ¿no?, ahi tienes a Liz- dijo Sugu con una sonrisa burlona, para después carcajearse junto conmigo

-¡Y-yo no estoy loca!- grito la castaña avergonzada, para después reir junto con nosotras

Después de unos minutos mas de reir juntas poco a poco nos fuimos deteniendo, una vez ya mas calmadas comencé a hablar.

-La verdad es que cuando tenia 18 años tuve un accidente, un conductor borracho me atropello, desde entonces no recuerdo nada de mi pasado, mis padres decidieron llevarme a Estados Unidos debido a que una de mis piernas quedo mal

-¿Es por eso que no participas en las clases de acondicionamiento?- pregunto la menor a lo cual solo asenti

-¿Estas segura que eso paso?- pregunto Liz de forma algo rara

-S-si, al menos eso me dijo mi madre, como ya habia dicho, no recuerdo nada antes de despertarme en el hospital

-Ya veo... ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con el hecho de que quieras entrar a AlfHeim?- Me pregunto Liz nuevamente

-Desde que me desperte he tenido sueños, algunos son en un mundo de espadas, otros en el mundo real, pero hay algunos... Donde vuelo, es un mundo lleno de hadas donde surco los cielos junto a una persona muy especial para mi... -les digo con aire melancólico

-¿Sabes quien es esa persona o como es?- pregunto Sugu con un brillo que no supe identificar en sus ojos

-No, la verdad ni siquiera se si existe, quiza sea solo una ilusión, después de todo siempre lo veo borroso y en cada uno de los mundos que lo veo, luce diferente

-¿Qué quieres decir?, ¿no se supone que lo vez borroso?, ¿como puedes saber que luce diferente o incluso que es la misma persona?- pregunto Sugu con cara confundida

-Es que a pesar de que no logro ver como luce, siempre puedo ver sus ojos, negros como la noche en el mundo de las espadas, verdes oscuros cuando volamos juntos y plateados cuando estamos en el mundo real- dije con una sonrisa -y a pesar de que los ojos son diferentes, su voz y los sentimientos que me transmite siempre son los mismos, ademas siempre viste de negro... Es por eso que quiero ingresar a ALO, algo me dice que ahi encontrare respuestas a mis sueños, por muy absurdo que eso pueda sonar

Cuando termine de hablar las chicas parecian sorprendidas, ambas voltearon a verse pero cuando parecia que estaban a punto de decirme algo la campana sono por lo que rápidamente volvimos a nuestros salones.

Cuando Liz y yo tomamos asiento ella parecia pensativa, asi que no le hable, senti que seria inoportuno hacerlo.

Cuando el profesor ingreso nos comunico que hariamos un servicio como enfermeros en diferentes hospitales, para poder ver como se desarrolla el ambiente en lo que algun dia seria nuestro puesto de trabajo, por lo que comenzo a asignarnos los hospitales donde prestariamos nuestros servicios.

-Yuki Asuna, Kanda Sayaka, Takahiro Ryuji, Hospital General de Tokio

Una vez nos asignó el hospital que nos toco, nos informo que el servicio seria todos los dias después de nuestras clases hasta las 10 de la noche y que debíamos presentarnos al dia siguiente en el lugar asignado y que un doctor (que seria algo así como nuestro "padrino") diferente nos recibiria a cada uno para indicarnos que hacer.

Después de que las clases terminaron me fui sola a casa, Sugu y Liz me dijeron que tenian algo importante que hacer y se fueron juntas por otro lado.

Cuando llegue a casa hice la misma rutina de todos los dias, hice mis deberes, baje a cenar, tome un baño y me puse mi ropa para dormir, esa noche raramente no soñe nada en absoluto, lo cual si bien a llegado a pasar, casi nunca sucede desde que desperte del accidente.

Al dia siguiente fui a la escuela y el dia paso tranquilo, Liz y Sugu no volvieron a tocar el tema del AmusPhere y AlfHeim y mis sueños, por lo que yo tampoco lo hice.

Cuando las clases terminaron Liz y yo nos fuimos juntas a la estación de trenes, donde tomamos nuestros respectivos transportes que nos llevarían a los hospitales que fuimos asignados.

Una vez llegue al Hospital General de Tokio me recibio el doctor Ryugazaki, el cual me indicó las habitaciones y lo que debia hacer con los tres pacientes que me asigno.

El primer paciente era una mujer de aproximadamente unos 73 años, ella habia ingresado al hospital debido a una insuficiencia cardiaca causada por su edad, la gente podia ser miy cruel a veces puesto que ella había sido dejada aqui hace un año por su hija y esta únicamente la visitaba una o dos veces por mes.

A ella tenia que cambiarle el suero, asegurarme de suministrarle su médicamento a su hora, cambiarle la bolsa del catéter y platicar un rato con ella, la verdad la señora era una persona muy dulce por lo que platicar con ella fue muy placentero.

La segunda persona era una niña de 9 años la cual tenia cancer en un pulmón, afortunadamente parecia que el cancer comenzaba a ceder y que la pequeña ganaría la lucha.

Ella era muy alegre, tomo su médicamento rápidamente y sin chistar, me pidio que le contara un pequeño cuento y se quedo dormida, lo cual era normal puesto que los medicamentos que le eran recetados eran demasiado fuertes.

Mi último paciente era un joven que se encontraba en estado de coma, el había tenido un accidente cuando tenia 17 años donde su novia perdio la vida y el quedo en ese estado.

A el tenia que colocarle suero, ponerle sus medicamentos via intravenosa para ayudar a que su cuerpo no se consuma rápidamente, cambiar la bolsa de su catéter, darle un baño de esponja y hacerle una serie de pequeños ejercicios para evitar que sus musculos se atrofiaran mas de lo que ya estaban debido a la falta de uso.

Lo que se me hizo raro fue que, cuando estaba a punto de retirarme de su habitación el doctor Ryugazaki ingreso y me dio un medicamento sin ningún tipo de etiqueta o algo que dijera que era y me indicó ponerselo.

Cuando le pregunté para que servia solo me dijo que era un medicamento especial que era mandado a traer especialmente para él por el gobierno (pues aparentemente trabajaba ahi antes del accidente), para que sus musculos fueran mas fuertes.

Sin preguntar mas se lo puse y una vez que termine el doctor Ryugazaki me dijo que me retirara, que mi trabajo habia terminado y me esperaba al siguiente dia.

Cuando llegue a casa eran un poco mas de las 8, por lo que rápidamente hice mis cosas, cene sola (debido a que la hora de cenar ya habia pasado) y me bañe para después caer profundamente dormida, pensando en lo injusta que era la vida con algunas personas (como los pacientes que conoci el dia de hoy).

 **Fin Pov Asuna**

 _-¡Ah!, ¡Por fin!, pense que nunca terminariamos, estoy tan cansado...- dijo la figura pelinegra estirando los brazos y dejándose caer en una cama con sábanas color gris al igual que la habitación en que se encontraban_

 _-Vamos ******-kun, pareces un hombre viejo, solo estudiamos un par de horas- dijo Asuna sonriendo divertida por las payasadas de la pesona que estaba con ella_

 _-Ugh, quisiera dormir durante años_

 _-Por algún motivo, no me cuesta creer eso- dijo Asuna comenzando a acariciar los hilos color negro con suavidad, provocando que los ojos plata del rostro distorsionado la miraran mientras un sonrojo adornaba las mejillas del joven_

 _-¡No hables como si fuera un flojo!, ademas si eso pasara no podría verte- le dijo el, acariciando una de sus mejillas, sacandole una sonrisa llena de ternura a la pelinaranja- además la rehabilitación seria un verdadero fastidió_

 _-jajaja, eres un tonto, tu eres el único que puede decir algo tierno y arruinarlo al segundo siguiente_

 _-Tal vez lo soy, pero soy un tonto que te pertenece por completo- le dijo el sentandose y viendola directo a los ojos_

 _-Lo se, te amo- dijo para recibir como respuesta un dulce beso lleno de dulzura..._

* * *

Bien, hasta aqui llega el capítulo 3, espero que les haya gustado n.n

En cuanto tenga listo el próximo capítulo lo subire de inmediato :3 por cierto una discupa por las faltas de ortografía :p

Espero sus reviews y gracias por los comentarios que han dejado n.n


	5. Capítulo 4

**Pov Asuna**

 _**Hola, Asuna ¿Estas ocupada?**_

 _**Solo estoy atendiendo a mi último paciente y acabo mi servicio de hoy, ¿Qué pasa?**_

 _**Yo hace un rato termine con mi servicio y estoy aqui en Dicey Cafe, el lugar del que te hable, ¿recuerdas?**_

 _**Mmm... Si, lo recuerdo, ¿Estas sola?**_

 _**No, estoy con Sugu y Silica, también estan nuestros otros amigos**_

 _**Ya veo... ¿Y que necesitabas?**_

 _**Nada realmente, solo queria saber si estas libre ahorita, quisiera presentarte a los demás y de paso aprovechar para darte algo**_

 _**bueno, hoy termine antes de lo normal ya que la hija de la señora Mikoto esta de visita con ella y la pequeña Futaba esta en cuidados intensivos**_

 _**¿Esta bien?**_

 _**Si, tuvo una crisis, pero pudieron controlarla y ya esta estable, solo esta en observación**_

 _**Que bien, ¿asi que ahora estas con el chico que esta en coma?**_

 _**Si, pero estoy por terminar, solo falta que haga sus ejercicios y le de el medicamento que el doctor Ryugazaki me ordeno**_

 _**Asuna, ya no deberias darle ese medicamento al chico, me da mala espina**_

 _**La verdad a mi también se me hace sospechoso que el medicamento no tenga etiquetas ni este prescrito en su tratamiento, además el doctor me pidio que se lo diera cuando nadie me observará**_

 _**Solo espero que no te meta en problemas**_

 _*Eso es lo de menos, yo solo espero que no sea algo dañino para el**_

 _**... ¿Entonces vendras?**_

 _**Si, en un rato llego**_

 _**Te mando la ubicación por whatsapp, ten cuidado al venir**_

 _**Si mamá...**_

Escuche reclamos del otro lado de la linea, los cuales con una sonrisa divertida ignore colgando el teléfono.

Una vez guarde mi celular volvi mi mirada al chico dormido en la cama, tome una de sus piernas las cuales estaban bastantes delgadas (aunque tampoco estaban al grado de ser huesudas) y comence a realizarles una serie de ejercicios para estimular sus miembros.

-Parece que me reunire con algunos amigos nuevos- comence a relatarle, la verdad nunca he visto a nadie visitar a este chico y por algún motivo siento que debo hacerle algo de compañia, aunque no se si realmente me escuche.

 _-_ La verdad estoy muy nerviosa, no se si les caere bien, además desde que desperté después de aquel accidente no he sido la persona mas sociable del mundo, según mi madre era asi antes del accidente, pero no se si creerle, aveces siento que me miente

Cuando termine de hablar vi la cara del chico, la verdad me sentia mal por el, a pesar de haber perdido mi memoria yo aun podia hacer recuerdos nuevos, sin embargo el seguia atrapado dentro de su propia mente.

-Me gustaria que cuando despertaras nos hicieramos amigos, tengo ganas de conocer a la persona que he cuidado durante dos semanas- dije sonriendo a la vez que terminaba de acomodarlo después de su sesión de ejercicios

-Me voy, vendre mañana nuevamente contigo- me despedi de el a pesar de saber que no me contestaria, tome mis cosas y me dirigí a la puerta, pero antes de salir vi sobre una pequeña mesita una jeringa con la medicina que el doctor Ryugazaki me habia ordenado suministrarle.

-¡Oh!, casi lo olvido- dije tomandola y acercándome a la persona dormida, cuando introduje la aguja en el pequeño tubo para inyectar el medicamento algo me detuvo, observe dudosa la aguja y rápidamente la saque del tubo, tirandola a la basura

-solo espero no equivocarme- dije saliendo de la habitación presurosa

Una vez fuera del hospital revise mi celular para corroborar la ubicación del lugar donde me reuniria con mis amigas, tome el tren y me dirigí hacia alla.

Cuando llegue ingrese al lugar encontrando a Liz y Sugu sentadas en la barra del lugar platicando con Silica, una chica de cabello castaño y gafas, un chico pelirrojo y el encargado del lugar, un hombre alto y musculoso con piel morena.

-H-hola, Liz- dije acercándome con timidez a ellos

-¡Ah!, ¡Hasta que llegas Asuna!- dijo ella a modo de saludo

-Hola Asuna, ¿Qué tal te fue en el servicio?- me pregunto Suguha con una linda sonrisa

-Bien, gracias- le dije devolviendole la sonrisa, para después mirar con timidez a las personas que estaban con ellas -etto...

-C-cierto, déjame presentarme a nuestros amigos- dijo la pelinegra al darse cuenta de su error- esta es Asada Shino

Dijo señalando a la chica con gafas, la cual solo me dio un saludo con la mano y me dijo -solo llamame sinon

-Un gusto conocerte, Sinon-san- le conteste sonriente

-Este grandote de aqui es... Etto.. A-Adrew- comenzo Liz, pero el moreno la interrumpio

-solo dime Agil, estos chicos no son capaces de aprenderse mi nombre a pesar de los años que llevamos de conocernos- me dijo el sonriendo de forma amable a lo que yo solo correspondi

-Es un gusto conocelo Agil-san, espero algún dia aprenderme su verdadero nombre

-tal vez lo hagas- me contesto

-y este de aqui es...- comenzo Sugu, pero fue interrumpida por el pelirrojo el cuál se presento a si mismo

-Mi nombre es Tsuboi Ryotarou, aunque puedes llamarme Klein, tengo 28 años, soy solte- fue bruscamente detenido por una molesta Liz, la cual le habia dado un golpe en la cabeza- ¡Auch!, eso dolio, ¿Qué te pasa?

-¡Cállate!, si el hubiera estado aquí te habria dejado K.O.- dijo ella poniendose las manos en la cintura

En ese momento los animos de todos en la sala bajaron, Sugu incluso parecia a punto de llorar, pero como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que dijo algo terrible (aunque yo no entendia que habia sido) se apresuro a disculparse.

-L-lo siento, yo...

-No te preocupes Liz, no es tu culpa- dijo Sugu un poco mas animada, volteando a verme- En fin, Asuna-san hay un motivo por el cual te hicimos venir

-¡Cierto!- dijo el pelirrojo animadamente, viendo en mi dirección- Liz y Suguha-chan nos contaron que has querido entrar a ALO, pero que por diversos motivos no has podido comprar el AmusPhere ¿Hay algún motivo por el que quieras entrar con tanto fervor?

-Asi es, quiero entrar porque realmente quiero jugar con Suguha-chan y Liz pero... Hay otra razón aunque la verdad me da vergüenza decirlo- dije poniendome roja y bajando levemente el rostro

-Ten la confianza de decirnos, ninguno de nosostros te juzgará- dijo Agil, la verdad no queria decirlo, pero no perdia nada con decirles, asi que les conté sobre mis sueños

Una vez que termine mi relato todos se quedaron callados y pensativos, después de un rato Sinon-san hablo.

-Creo que puedo hablar por todos cuando digo que entendemos y queremos ayudarte, Liz y Sugu nos contaron todo, asi que entre todos nos juntamos y queremos darte un regalo

En ese momento mi corazón salto de emoción, pues Agil-san saco de debajo de la barra la caja de un AmusPhere nuevo, que incluía una copia de ALO.

-Esto es de parte de todos, Asuna-san- dijo Sugu, tomando el paquete y ofreciendomelo a mi

-¡N-no puedo aceptarlo!, esto es demasiado- dije negando con la cabeza rápidamente

-Eres nuestra amiga y queremos dartelo de corazón- dijo Silica sonriendo

-P-pero... Apenas y me conocen- dije pues si bien ya tenia un (breve) rato conociendo a Liz y Sugu y otro poco menos a Silica, a los demás los habia conocido hace menos de una hora

-Pues con lo que te conocemos es suficiente, anda, aceptalo y vamos a jugar mas tarde todos juntos- dijo Klein, a lo que solo pude sonreir conmovida y contestar

-Gracias, les prometo que algún dia se los pagare a todos...

Después de eso platicamos por un rato más antes de irnos todos a nuestras casas, pues quedaron de ayudarme a subir de nivel y explicarme lo básico.

Cuando llegue a casa subi de inmediato a mi habitación, mis padres tenían una cena de negocios y mi hermano no se encontraba, asi que no tenia que preocuparme por la cena y además era viernes, por lo que la tarea no seria un problema.

Una vez que decidi que raza seria y prepare todo para comenzar a jugar, cerre mi puerta con llave y me recoste en mi cama, colocando el hardware alrrededor de mi cabeza y grite las palabras que me moria por decir.

-¡Link Start!- en ese momento mi visión se lleno de barras de multiples colores y apareci en una plataforma frente a un teclado

Bienvenido a AlfHeim Online, Por favor Introduzca su nombre y género en el tablero

La verdad no habia pensado como ponerme, asi que intente poner mi nombre real

Actualmente el nombre de usuario _Asuna_ se encuentra ocupado con una cuenta Undine, favor de introducir otro nombre de usuario

-Uf, ¿Qué nombre podre usar?...- me dije a mi misma, después de unos minutos de pensar introduje otro nombre

Por favor, escoja una de las nueve razas

Una vez escogí la raza la voz mecanica hablo

Syph, ¿verdad?, la apariencia de su avatar sera escogida al azar, sera transportada automáticamente al pueblo de su raza, buena suerte _Erika_

Una vez que apareci en el centro de la ciudad Syph revise mi inventario, según Liz como regalo de bienvenida me darian algunas pociones y cristales básicos, asi que busque el cristal de teletransporte y me dirigí a donde me citaron, el piso 22 del castillo flotante Aincrad.

-¡Hey, Asuna!- me gritaron a lo lejos, al voltear vi a una chica con cabello y ojos rosados, la cual rápidamente reconoci como Liz, pues su apariencia era como en IRL solo que con diferente color de ojos y cabello

-¿Liz?, realmente no cambias nada aqui- le dije sorprendida

-Tu no te pareces en nada a ti- dijo ella viéndome de pies a cabeza

-¿M-me veo mal?- le dije timida

-¡Para nada!, ¡Te vez fenomenal!- dijo mostrándome un pulgar arriba

-Gracias- le dije sonriendo

-Vamos- dijo comenzando a caminar por lo que la segui

Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino pude observar que todos estaban reunidos frente a una cabaña realmente hermosa.

Una vez llegamos todos se volvieron a presentar ahora con sus avatar's, las que mas cambiaban eran Leafa (Sugu) y Sinon. Yo me presente como Erika (mi nombre en el juego).

Cuando íbamos a ir a comenzar a nivelar vimos a una pequeña hada llegando a la cabaña que se transformo en una niña e ingreso en ella.

-¿Esa cabaña le pertenece a unos NPC?- pregunte a lo que (con una mirada melancólica en su rostro) Leafa contesto

-No, le pertenece a unos amigos muy especiales para nosotros, pero hace mucho tiempo que solo la habita un hada que espera anhelante su regreso...

-Ya veo...- susurre con voz baja, viendo la cabaña con un extraño pero cálido sentimiento llenando mi corazón a la vez que una imagen como un breve recuerdo llegaba a mi mente...

 _-******-kun, Y**-chan, ¿Dónde están?- dije entrando a una casa muy acogedora siendo recibida por unos pequeños brazos rodeando mi cintura_

 _-Okaeri, M**a- dijo una pequeña niña con figura distorcionada y voz llena de felicidad_

 _-Okaeri- dijo otra figura abrazandome por la espalda y pegandome a su pecho mientras me susurraba esa hermosa palabra al oido_

 _-Tadaima, Y**-chan, ******-kun_

 **Fin Pov Asuna**

* * *

Bien, aqui esta el capítulo 4, espero quebles haya gustado n.n

Una disculpa por las faltas de ortografía, como ya saben las ire corrigiendo poco a poco.

Espero sus reviews :3


	6. Capítulo 5

**Pov Asuna**

Han pasado ya unos dias desde que mis amigos me regalaron el AmusPhere e ingrese a ALO, desde entonces me he divertido bastante, aunque me he tenido que conectar después de la cena y con la puerta cerrada con llave debido a mi madre.

Pero dejando eso de lado, a pesar de que no he descubierto nada en concreto sobre el chico y la niña que aparecen en mis sueños, si descubri que el mundo de ALO, mas específicamente Aincrad, estaba relacionado a mis sueños.

Cada lugar al que iba en Aincrad traia imagenes borrosas a mi cabeza, esto solo ha hecho que cada vez dude mas de mi mamá.

Otra cosa que me molesta es que siento que mis amigos me mienten también, aveces siento que quieren que sea alguien diferente, como si esperaran algo de mi, incluso a habido ocaciones en las que me preguntan si no he recordado nada de mi pasado o hablan de sucesos que han vivido antes de que los conociera, pero lo dicen como si yo hubiera estado ahi.

No se que pensar, cada vez estoy mas confundida, en especial por esa cabaña en el piso 22, la pequeña pixi que vive en ella siempre parece triste, nunca sonrie ni se aleja demasiado de ella, pero por algún motivó mi corazón se llena de calidez y anhelo cada vez que la veo.

Es por ese motivo que he decidido que esta noche, cuando todos se hallan desconectado, hablare con ella, algo me dice que voy a descubrir demasiado en esa conversación.

Por lo pronto me encuentro terminando mi turno en el hospital, lamentablemente la señora mayor de la que me encargaba murio el dia de ayer, asi que hoy solo me ocupare de la niña (con la cual ya habia terminado) y el chico que esta en coma, con el que actualmente me encuentro.

-Bien, ya tomaste tu baño, cambie tu suero, te suministre medicamentos e hice tus ejercicios, creo que ya es todo- le dije a la vez que lo cubria con una sabana y le mostraba una tierna sonrisa, a pesar de saber que el no la veía -Solo falta tu medicamento especial, aunque no se si deba dartelo hoy, ya son varios dias que no te lo pongo y se que si el doctor Ryugazaki se entera se enfadara, pero es que... Tengo un mal presentimiento

Después de decir esto lo vi con duda, no sabia que hacer, la verdad desde aquel dia que decidi no suministrarle el medicamento, solo se lo habia dado una vez, no creo que el medicamento sea realmente malo, de lo contrario el doctor Ryugazaki no se lo daria, pero algo me dice que no debo darselo.

-Ugh, tendre que ponertelo, solo espero que mis sospechas no sean mas que paranoias mias

-¿Qué sospechas, Asuna-san?- pregunto el doctor Ryugazaki al entrar a la habitación haciendo que diera un brinco por el susto

-A-Ah, ningunas doctor, solo tonterias mias- le dije nerviosamente

-Bien, Asuna, el dia de ayer se le hicieron unos estudios de rutina a este paciente y mostró actividad cerebral, lo cual quiere decir que su coma por fin a dejado de ser tan profundo como lo era, aumentando sus probabilidades de despertar

-¿Enserio?, me alegro, es una buena noticia ¿no?- le dije bastante contenta aunque por algún motivo el doctor Ryugazaki se veia molesto

-Si, lo es- dijo cruzandose de brazos y estudiandome de pies a cabeza, logrando ponerme nerviosa -¿Le has estado poniendo el medicamento especial que te ordene?

-S-si, ¿P-porqué la pregunta?

-Por nada en especial, ¿Ya le pusiste su dosis de hoy?

-No, estaba a punto de hacerlo- le conteste tomando en mi mano la jeringa con la medicina

-Bien, ponsela- dijo observandome a lo que yo le hice caso y se la puse frente a el, una vez termine el volvio a hablar -A partir de ahora yo mismo se la suministrare, asi que quiero que cuando vallas a acabar me avises para venir a ponersela

-¿Q-Qué?- dije conmocionada, cada vez mas convencida de que ese medicamento no era lo que el doctor decia

-Lo que oiste, ¿algún problema?- me preguntó altanero a lo que solo pude preguntar a la defensiva

-¿Qué es ese medicamento?, ¿Quién le ordeno suministrarselo?- cuando pregunte esto enseguida el doctor se puso nervioso y mas molesto de lo que estaba

-Eso es algo que a ti no te incumbe, estas aqui para obedecer mis ordenes, no para cuestionarme y si no quieres tener problemas no metas las narices donde no te llaman, ¿entendido?

Me dijo para después salir de ahi rápidamente, una vez que salio comencé a temblar aterrada, me habia metido en un gran problema y lo peor de todo es que no sabia que hacer, solo podia esperar que todo saliera bien hasta dentro de una semana, cuando mi servicio terminaria y ya no sabria nada mas de esta situación.

-Perdóname- le dije al chico a la vez que tomaba su mano izquierda con mis dos manos y me arrodillaba a su lado, con lágrimas callendo de mis mejillas -Soy una cobarde, no puedo hacer nada para ayudarte, lo siento...

En ese momento pude sentir un leve apretón por lo que rápidamente subi la mirada, solo para encontrarme con la decepción de que nada habia cambiado.

-Perdóname- susurre a la vez que salia corriendo de la habitación y del hospital

Cuando llegue a mi casa intente calmarme, una vez que lo conseguí decidi que intentaría ayudar a ese chico, el dia que terminara mi servicio hablaria con la persona del gobierno a cargo de ese chico para que investigara, mientras tanto solo tenia que actuar como si nada.

Al ver que ya era hora de la cena me apresure a bajar al comedor y cenar con mi famila completa (cosa que rara vez pasaba), cuando terminé tome un baño para poder conectarme a ALO, afortunadamente con las vacaciones de invierno en puerta, el trabajó de la universidad era poco, asi que me daba tiempo de hacerlo en la escuela dejándome libre la noche.

Una vez me reuní con los demás fuimos juntos a completar un calabozo en el piso 57, cuando terminamos todos se desconectaron, pues al dia siguiente teniamos clases y trabajo respectivamente.

Cuando me asegure de que nadie de mis amigos siguiera en linea me dirigí al piso 22, donde se encontraba la cabaña de la pequeña pixi.

Al llegar pude ver como la pequeña hada en su forma humana se encontraba sentada en los escalones de la entrada principal viendo las estrellas.

-H-Hola- le dije a lo que ella bajo su triste mirada a donde yo me encontraba

-Hola, ¿necesitas algo?- me preguntó con su tierna voz, la cual no pude evitar sentir extremadamente familiar

-No exactamente, la verdad queria conocerte, soy amiga de Liz y los chicos, ellos me hablaron un poco de ti- le dije a lo que una pequeña sonrisa rota fue puesta en su rostro

-Ya veo, ven sientate- me dijo haciendome espacio en las escaleras por lo que tome aciento a su lado -¿Ellos te contaron de mamá y papá?

-N-no, ellos dijeron que anteriormente vivias con un par de hadas aqui, pero que ellas se habian ido y esperabas su regreso

-Bueno, esas dos hadas eran mis padres- me dijo, sonando algo feliz, incluso podria decirse que orgullosa

-¿Eran NPC? Ellos me dijeron que no- le dije extrañada a lo que su mirada bajo triste

-No, no lo eran, ellos al igual que tus amigos eran sobrevivientes de SAO

-¿Sobrevivientes de SAO?

-Sword Art Online, el juego de la muerte- me dijo con un aire nostálgico -Mis papás eran los mas fuertes de todo el juego, de hecho mi papá término con el

-¿Cómo era tu padre?- le pregunté curiosa, ella parecia admirarlo mucho

-Mi papá era muy fuerte, el más fuerte dentro del mundo virtual, siempre vestia de negro e intentaba cargar con su dolor y el dolor de los demás el mismo para que nadie sufriera, era incapaz de abandonar a alguien que necesitara su ayuda y cuando tomaba sus dos espadas nadie era capaz de derrotarlo- me dijo ella realmente emocionada

-¿El solia utilizar dos espadas?

-Así es, ese era su estilo, además de todo eso el era el mejor papá y esposo que podia aver, siempre nos defendia a mamá y a mi, cuando mamá fue capturada por un hombre malo hizo hasta lo imposible por recuperarla, a pesar de no ser bueno con las palabras siempre nos demostraba, no solo a mamá y a mi, si no a todos nuestros amigos cuanto nos amaba y aqui en ALO se convirtio en el guerrero mas fuerte que habia, claro que con la ayuda de todos...

Después de terminar de hablar una lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla a la vez que alzaba su rostro nuevamente al cielo y sonreía anhelante.

-Tu papá debe ser alguien increíble- le dije llena de admiración -¿Y tu mamá?

-Ella era realmente hermosa y era una gran guerrera, era la persona mas veloz en el mundo virtual, ni siquiera papá podia igualar su velocidad, era valiente y no temia dar la vida por los que amaba, ella era la subcomandante del gremio mas fuerte de SAO y aqui en ALO ella era la mejor curandera que habia, era el pilar de luz de papá y mio...

Ella no pudo hablar mas puesto que le fue imposible evitar estallar en llanto, haciendome sentir culpable por haberle preguntado.

-Perdón, no te hubiera preguntado si eso te ponia triste- le dije abrazandola y acariciando sus cabellos con delicadeza

-N-No, tu no tienes la culpa de nada, es solo que realmente los extraño mucho- me dijo una vez que se calmo un poco y se separo de mi

-¿Y cómo los conociste?- le pregunté esperando que no se pusiera tan triste como hace un momento

-Ellos me adoptaron aqui en el piso 22 de Aincrad al poco tiempo de haberse casado en SAO, yo era un programa de salud mental para los jugadores, pero devido a ciertas circunstancias los conoci, aunque poco tiempo después el sistema intento borrarme pero papá me salvó y nos volvimos reunimos aqui dentro de ALO, juramos ya no separarnos nunca, pero debido a un accidente ellos no han vuelto, por eso espero impaciente el dia que ellos regresen a mi lado...

-¿Y cuál era el nombre de tus padres?

-Mi mamá era conocida como el Destello Veloz, Asuna y mi papá como El Espadachin Negro, Kirito

En ese momento un fuerte dolor de cabez me asalto y mi corazón se aceleró por lo que el sistema me desconecto de forma automática, dejandome escuchar la voz preocupada de la pequeña antes de que todo se volviera negro...

 _"Entonces, ¿Qué te parece si formamos un grupo?"_

 _"Ki-ri-to... ¿Kirito?, ¿Ese es tu nombre?"_

 _"Solo llamame Asuna"_

" _Un gusto conocerte, estaremos haciendo Party temporalmente"_

 _"Mi vida te pertenece Asuna, así que usala como te plazca, quedemonos juntos hasta el último momento"_

" _Yo quiero quedarme para siempre contigo Kirito-kun... Que salgamos juntos de verdad... Que nos casemos de verdad... ¡Que envejezcamos juntos!"_

 _"No tengo planeado morir aqui, pero si muero ¿podrias asegurarte de que Asuna no se suicide, al menos por un tiempo?"_

 _"Kirito-kun no lo hagas... No puedes... ¡No puedes hacerlo!... ¡Kirito-kun!..."_

 _"Antes de hacerlo dime tu nombre, tu verdadero nombre Kirito-Kun"_

" _Te amo... Te amo demasiado_ "

 _"Mi nombre es Yuki Asuna, tadaima Kirito-kun"_

 _"Mi nombre es ******** ******, okaeri, Asuna"_

 **Fin Pov Asuna**

* * *

Bien, estamos a solo unos capítulos de acabar, espero que les gustara este capitulo n.n

Espero sus reviews n.n


	7. Capítulo 6

**Pov Asuna**

Cuando desperte después de desmayarme por la plática que tuve con aquella pixi estaba muy confundida...

Cuando la pequeña menciono el nombre de su "papá" varias imagenes que ya habia visto en mis sueños aparecieron de repente en mi cabeza, pero esta vez hubo una gran diferencia...

Pude oir su nombre, su rostro y figura seguian borrosas y distorsionadas frente a mis ojos, pero por primera vez pude oir su nombre.

Si lo que la pequeña me conto es verdad entonces mis sueños eran recuerdos, yo había conocido antes el mundo virtual y habia vivido un hermoso amor gracias a el, Liz y los demás me conocían antes del accidente, la pregunta aqui es ¿Porqué actuan como si no me conocieran?...

Además eso también significa que mi familia también me mentia, mi madre me habia hecho creer que yo no tenia nada en este mundo, que aquel chico que aparecia en mis sueños no era mas que una simple ilusión, cuando ella sabía perfectamente que no era asi.

Por lo que después de lograr controlar un poco mi dolor de cabeza, decidí enfrentarme a mi madre, necesitaba saber porque me habia mentido, necesitaba saber que habia ocurrido realmente el dia de aquel accidente, el porque me habia llevado lejos de mis amigos, necesitaba saber...

 _Donde estaba Kirito..._

Rápidamente baje las escaleras, sabia que aunque ya fuera tarde mi madre seguia despierta y que se encontraba en su estudió, lo cual era perfecto, necesitaba enfrentarla mientras estuviéramos las dos solas.

Al llegar a su estudió iba a tocar la puerta para entrar, pero me detuve al escuchar como mi madre hablaba muy alterada por teléfono.

 _"No me importa que alguien sospeche, tu seguiras haciendolo porque para eso te pago"_

 _"Nada de peros, además dentro de una semana ya no tendras que hacerlo mas ¿no?, por fin podre sacarlo de mi camino definitivamente"_

 _"Pues no dejes que ella lo haga, tu te encargaras personalmente de todo, ¿Me escuchaste?"_

 _"Pues que bien, no quiero ver que me llames hasta dentro de una semana, cuando tu trabajo haya terminado de forma definitiva"_

 _"Bien, una vez me llames te depositare lo acordado y no volvere a saber nada de ti ni tu de mi, asi que adios, hablamos dentro de una semana"_

Cuando mi madre término de hablar me quede helada, ¿Porqué hablaba como si estuviera haciendo algo malo?.

Decidí que lo mejor era no enfrentarla, tengo un mal presentimiento, así que actuare como si nada frente a todos, por lo menos hasta que logre averiguar que es exactamente lo que esta pasando...

* * *

Ha pasado una semana desde que hable por primera vez con Yui, desde ese entonces he estado hablando con ella diariamente sin decirle quien soy realmente, necesitaba recordar y averiguar todo primero antes de decirle la verdad a todos.

Lo que me alegra es que mis sueños poco a poco se van haciendo mas claros, ahora también sueño con Liz, Sugu, Klein y todos los demás y soy capaz de distinguir a Yui y la silueta de Kirito cada vez es mas clara, aunque por alguna razon su rostro sigue igual de distorcionado y no he podido recordar su nombre en el mundo real.

He pensado en enfrentarme a mis amigos sobre la situación, pero no lo he hecho ya que sospecho que hay un motivó del porque no hablan sobre Kirito y fingen no conocerme, aunque sigo sin poder averiguar el porque.

El dia de hoy es mi último dia de servicio, además hoy comenzaron las vacaciones de invierno oficialmente por lo que una vez que termine mi servicio entraremos todos a jugar a ALO, logre convencer a Yui de salir con nosostros y dejar la cabaña por un rato, asi que todos estabamos felices.

Una vez que termine con la pequeña Futaba me despedi de ella y le dije que era mi último dia con ella, se puso un poco triste, pero me hizo prometer que la visitaria de vez en cuando, a lo que yo accedí mas que feliz.

Una vez que llegue a la habitación 314 me puse muy triste, la verdad estaba decepcionada porque me fue imposible encontrar al empleador de ese chico, por lo que no pude ayudarlo, asi que lo único que hice fue hacer una carta explicando la situación y pidiéndole que investigara, la carta se la dejaria con una enfermera del paciente de la habitación de al lado que era muy amable y prometió entregarla.

Una vez que termine mis deberes con el, tome su mano como lo hice aquella vez que enfrente al doctor Ryugazaki y le pedi perdón por no poderlo ayudar.

-Me hubiera gustado poderte ayudar realmente, ojalá algún dia te vuelva a ver despierto y viviendo tu vida como deberias, espero que todo se resuelva...

Cuando terminé de hablar el doctor entro y con impotencia vi como le inyectaban aquel liquido transparente que sabia en vez de ayudarlo de alguna forma lo dañaba, solo que no sabia en que sentido.

Cuando término me ordenó seguirlo a su oficina, donde me entrego una carta firmada y sellada explicando que mi servicio habia sido eficiente y que estaba desempeñandome bien en el ámbito laboral.

Cuando llegue a casa tome un baño y me cambie, cuando baje al comedor mi padre y mi madre ya estaban ahi esperandome para que sirvieran la cena.

-Asuna- me hablo mi padre una vez que terminamos nuestra silenciosa cena -Necesito que bajes al sótano y busques una carpeta de color rojo que esta en uno de los estantes, hay un viejo contrató en ella que necesito revisar

-¿No puedes enviar a una de las empleadas?- preguntó mi madre

-No te preocupes mamá, yo lo hare, si me disculpan- dije a la vez que me levantaba e iba hacia el sótano, una vez que llegue prendí las luces y me puse a buscar la carpeta, cuando la encontre me percate de que se encontraba en un estante bastante alto, por lo que con la yuda de un pequeño banco que habia ahi intente alcanzarlo, tirando accidentalemente esa y otra carpeta de color azul sobre mi cabeza junto una caja algo grande de color rosa, provocando que cayera al piso.

-¡Auch!, eso me dejara un moreton- deje sobando mi espalda, la cual habia sido la mas afectada -Por lo menos logra bajar la carpeta

Una vez me levante del piso tome la carpeta color azul y la coloque en una parte mas baja del estante, cuando comence a levantar las cosas que se salieron de la caja, vi que dentro de ella habia algunos recortes de periódico.

-Director de importante compañia de juegos VRMMORPG experimenta con 300 persona- dije leyendo uno de los títulos, luego tome otro -10,000 personas atrapadas en un juego mortal...

Me quede extrañada... ¿Qué era eso?, ¿Porqué estos recortes se encontraban escondidos aquí en el sótano?

-Accidente rumbo a Kawagoe- lei otro de los títulos, extrañada revise la caja, impactandome con su contenido

Dentro de ella habia una caja blanca con un elegante diceño, lo reconocería donde fuera, era una AmusPhere, tambien habia un teléfono celular con una cartera color cafe, un par de videojuegos llamados AlfHeim Online (solo que la caja era diferente al que jugaba actualmente) y Sword Art Online

 _"¿Sobrevivientes de SAO?_

 _Sword Art Online, el juego de la muerte. Mis papás eran los mas fuertes de todo el juego, de hecho mi papá término con el..."_

Al revisar que mas habia en la caja encontre una especie de casco color gris, estaba bastante descuidado y viejo, pero pude ver que en el frente tenia con letras borrosas NeverGear y también habia un álbum de fotos, cuando estaba a punto de abrirlo sono mi celular, por lo que rápidamente conteste.

 _"¿Bueno?"_

 _"Oye, Asuna, ¿No piensas entrar a ALO?, todo el mundo te esta esperando"_

 _"¡Cierto!, solo deja le doy algo a papá que me mando a buscar y me conectare"_

 _"Apresurate, Yui esta muy emocionada"_

 _"Claro, dame 5 minutos, ¿Bien?"_

 _"Claro, aca te esperamos todos, Bye"_

 _"Bye"_

Cuando colgue rápidamente guarde todo en la caja y tome la carpeta, pero cuando estuve a punto de salir, dude, la verdad se me hizo extraño el contenido de la caja por lo que la tome y sin que nadie me viera subí a mi habitación y la deje en ella para revisarla después.

Una vez la escondi baje a darle la carpeta a mi padre y me encerre para poder entrar a ALO, una vez ahí todos pasamos un rato mur divertido, hicimos una misión para encontrar un raro material con el que Liz le fabricó como regaló para celebrar que Yui volveria a unirse a las misiones, una pequeña espada color negro la cual llamo "Mini Elucidator", cuando se la dimos Yui parecia a punto de llorar y por algun motivo todos los demás también, ella nos dio las gracias y se la puso en la espalda.

Una vez que todos nos desconectamos ya eran las 2 a.m., por lo que decidi revisar la caja al dia siguiente, lo que no sabia es que mañana...

 _Quiza seria demasiado tarde..._

* * *

Bien, solo quedan 2 capítulos mas y habremos terminado esta historia n.n posiblemente le ponga epílogo, depende de como salga el final.

La verdad aunque es corta estoy quedando bastante satisfecha con esta historia, ¿Qué tal la sienten ustedes? ¿Creen que mi forma de redactar es buena o mala? Me gustaria que me dijeran que tal esta la redacción y si fuera necesario me dieran consejos para mejorar como escritora :3

Espero sus reviews n.n


	8. Capítulo 7

Asuna Pov

Al dia siguiente desperte temprano y baje a desayunar, aunque era el primer dia de vacaciones mi madre hacia que me levantara temprano para no hacerme "holgazana" cuando fuera hora de volver a la universidad.

Una vez termine subi a mi habitación y me cambie con ropa casual y cómoda para estar en mi casa, una vez terminé tome mi AmusPhere y entre a ALO.

Cuando llegue todos estaban reunidos frente a la cabaña donde vive Yui, pero lo que me extraño es que todos parecian realmente tristes, incluso Yui-Chan en su forma humana lloraba en brazos de Leafa.

-¿Q-Qué pasa?- les pregunte una vez que estuve frente a ellos

-No es nada importante As-Erika, solo que el dia de hoy tenemos algo importante que hacer en IRL, pero antes queremos hacer algo importante aqui en Aincrad, ¿Podrias ayudarnos?- me dijo Liz con voz quebrada, no se que les ocurre pero tengo un mal presentimiento

-E-Esta bien

Dicho esto todos juntos fuimos al calabozo del piso 75, una vez llegamos a la sala del jefe todos se detuvieron frente a ella.

-Vamos a derrotar al jefe de este piso, solo nosotros- dijo Klein con los ojos brillosos

-¿Qué?- pregunte con los ojos abiertos, eso era imposible, a pesar de que todos teniamos un alto nivel solo eramos 6 personas (Klein, Liz, Agil, Silica, Leafa y yo)

-Tanemos que hacerlo, sera como un homenaje para el- dijo Leafa con la mirada baja y una sonrisa triste

-¿Un homenaje?- dije extrañada para que después la realización me llegara -¿Es para el Espadachin Negro?

-¿C-Cómo lo sabes?- me pregunto Silica

-Y-Yui me conto de su padre y que era un gran amigo suyo, asi que me imagine que seria para el

En ese momento todos se quedaron callados y sus miradas se llenaron de decepción, la verdad no los entiendo, ¿Porqué quieren hacerle un homenaje a Kirito-kun?, ¿Le habra ocurrido algo?

¿Porqué no me dicen la verdad?...

Después de eso entramos a la sala del jefe, cuando termino nuestra dura y fiera batalla donde todos entregaron su corazón por completo, nos pusimos en medio de la habitación.

-Asuna, ten, clavala en medio de la sala- me dijo Liz a la vez que me entregaba una espada de color negro realmente hermosa, era la Elucidator, la espada de Kirito

-¿P-Pero porqué?- pregunte recibiendola

-Sabemos que quiza para ti no tenga sentido, pero el asi lo hubiera querido- me dijo Agil, aunque realmente si entendi el porque yo debia ponerla, lo que no entendi era porque hacian todo esto

Vi como Leafa enterraba otra espada con tristeza, era una hermosa espada color turquesa que parecia hecha de cristal, la Dark Repulsor, la cual también habia pertenecido a Kirito en SAO.

Con duda enterre la espada, dejandola cruzada con la Dark Repulsor, no me gustaba esto, un pesado dolor se instalo en mi corazón, queria enfrentarlos y lo haría, pero no aqui, no como Erika, si no como Asuna, en el mundo real, les exigiria que me dijeran por que me mintieron, que me dijeran que ocurrio el dia del accidente y donde estaba Kirito-kun.

Cuando las espadas estaban ya colocadas Yui (en su forma humana) se acercó a las espadas y les coloco la cinta del abrigo que Kirito uso durante SAO.

Una vez terminamos Klein utilizo un item único que hacia que pudieras hacer un objete común dentro del juego, un objeto inmortal.

Cuando terminamos fuimos a la cabaña del piso 22 y una vez llegamos todos se despidieron y se fueron, incluso Yui se encerro en la cabaña, por lo que me desconecte.

Una vez sali de la inmersión me quede pensativa, no sabia que hacer, la verdad tenia un mal presentimiento asi que rápidamente llame a Liz, pero no me contestó, intente llamar a todos los demás pero no obtuve respuesta de ninguno.

Mientras pensaba que hacer mi mirada se poso en aquella caja que encontre el dia de ayer en el sótano, pensando que en ella podia encontrar respuestas la abri y saque el casco, acariciando levemente el nombre grabado en el sin saber porque me causaba tanta nostálgia.

Después de que coloque el casco en el suelo tome el celular que habia dentro y lo puse a cargar (ya que tenia muerta la batería) para seguidamente tomar las notas de periódico que habia dentro, una hablaba del juego de la muerte Sword Art Online y las personas que quedaron atrapadas dentro, otra hablaba sobre un experimento que se habia hecho dentro de ALO cuando era dirigido por RCT progress y la última hablaba sobre un accidente de moto ocurrido en una avenida de Kawagoe, en el accidente un camión golpeo a una motocicleta color azul en la que iba una pareja, en el articulo habia una foto de una moto color azul la cual estaba destrozada y sobre un pequeño charco de sangre.

Cuando termine de leer los articulos saque el AmusPhere con el juego de ALO y lo observe un rato, tal vez si ingresara con el encontraría respuestas, cuando iba a levantarme para ir a mi cama e ingrsar vi el álbum de fotos, asi que me detuve y lo abri.

Inmediatamente mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas (para mi) inexplicables, puesto que aun mis memorias no estaban del todo claras.

En la primera pagina habia una foto en el mundo real donde salia yo con mis amigos y con un chico de cabello negro y hermosos ojos plata.

-Kirito-kun- susurre inconscientemente mientras acariciaba delicadamente la imagen del chico

Con delicadeza comence a pasar las páginas, viendo fotos de todos mis amigos y mias ya sea en VR o IRL, en algunas también salia una chica con lentes (recuerdo que Sugu una vez me comento que era su prima), la mayoria eran tomadas sin que nos dieramos cuenta, pero el principal protagonista del álbum era aquel hermoso pelinegro, Kirito...

-Asi que asi es como luces realmente- dije sonriendo levemente recorriendo con mis dedos la ultima foto, donde apareciamos juntos en el mundo real, ambos vestidos con uniforme escolar

Después de contemplar un rato mas la foto me decidi a obtener por fin respuestas, asi que sin mas me puse el AmusPhere encontrando en la caja e ingrese a ALO.

-¡Link Start!- grite y cuando entre apareci dentro de una casa, era realmente bonita y acojedora, claramente podia recordar que era la casa que habia visto en mis "sueños"

Al asomarme por la ventana pude ver un paisaje muy conocido para mi, además mi reflejo era la apariencia que tenia en mis sueños cuando volaba...

-¡MAMÁ!- Escuche que grito la voz de Yui y al voltearme pude sentir como me abrazaba fuertemente con sus pequeños brazos

-Yui- le dije a la vez que me agachaba a su altura y la abrazaba, cuando pude separarme de ella me dijo

-Regresaste, por fin regresaste, tu salvaras a papá ¿verdad?, no dejaras que lo desconecten ¿cierto?- dijo desesperada mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas

-¿Desconectar?, ¿De que hablas Yui-Chan?, ¿Porqué dices que tengo que salvar a Kirito-kun?- le dije realmente preocupada

-¡Tienes que salir!, aqui no podras hacer nada, ve al mundo real, exige la verdad, ¡Si no te apresuras sera demasiado tarde!- me dijo ya con lagrimas callendo por sus mejilla

-Yui, necesito que te calmes y me expliques las cosas porque no te estoy entendiendo nada, ¿esta bien?- le dije, una vez que ella se calmo un poco le dije -Bien, ahora si explicame

-No se bien lo que esta pasando, pero ellos, nuestros amigos me dijeron que papá estaba conectado a una maquina que lo mantenia vivo, pero que ya habia pasado mucho tiempo y como papá no ha reaccionado en todo este tiempo lo desconectarian y que el se iria a un lugar donde jamas lo podria alcanzar

Cuando termino de hablar Yui rompio en llanto al igual que yo... Ese accidente que tuve... ¿En realidad no fue como me lo contaron?, ¿El accidente que nos separo era aquel de la nota que habia en la caja?, ¿Kirito quedo peor que yo en el?...

-Yui, sabes... ¿Porqué nuestros amigos me mintieron?- le pregunté viendola con duda a los ojos, haciendo que ella me viera sorprendida

-¿C-Cómo que te mintieron?

-Soy Erika, Yui, hace casi tres años perdi la memoria en un accidente, creo que ese accidente fue lo que provoco que tu papá y yo nos separaramos, hace un tiempo regrese al pais y me encontre con los chicos, pero ellos fingen no conocerme, ¿sabes porque?

-N-No estoy segura, cuando papá y tu no volvieron ellos dijero que todo habia sido culpa de tu madre, mamá, pero no se mas- me dijo, yo abri mis ojos sorprendida

-Yui, ¿Hay alguna forma de comunicarnos en el mundo real?

-Tu antiguo telefono tenia una aplicación que papá diseño para que nos comunicaramos en IRL

-Voy a salir, enfrentare a mi madre y encontrare a tu padre ¿bien?

-¡Si, mamá!- me dijo con una sonrisa y lágrimas en sus ojos

Cuando abri mis ojos en mi habitación prendi el telefono y abri la aplicación, cuando me asegure de que Yui me escuchara baje corriendo al despacho de mi madre y abri la puerta con fuerza.

-¡Madre!, ¡Tenemos que hablar!

-¡Asuna!, ¿Qué forma de entrar es es...- dijo dejando de lado su tableta para voltear a verme, pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que rápidamente la interrumpi

-¡¿Dónde esta Kirito-kun?!- le dije llena de furia

-¿Qué?

-¿Dónde esta Kirito-kun?, ¿Porqué me has mentido todo este tiempo?

-Ah, asi que ya recuperaste la memoria- me dijo restandole importancia a lo que decia mientras volvia a tomar su tableta

-No del todo, pero si lo suficiente además, ¿Cómo puedes decirlo tan tranquila?, ¿Acaso no te importa lo que sienta?- dije incredula ante su actitud

-La verdad no, mientras las cosas salgan como yo quiero no me importa

-¿Como tu quieres?, estas consciente de que ahora que lo se todo voy a buscarlo hasta el fin del mundo

-Lo se- dijo tomando un sorbo de café mientras veia su tableta -¿Has recordado su verdadero nombre?

-N-No, pero encontre a mis amigos, ellos me ayudarán a dar con el- le dije viendola con seguridad

-Dudo que lo hagan, los amenace con matarlos si lo hacian- dijo mientras me volteaba a ver, ahora entendia porque nunca me dijeron nada...

-¿Cómo puedes decir ese tipo de cosas?, eres un monstruo- le dije horrorizada, sin poder creer que mi madre fuera una persona asi

-No te permito que me hables asi- dijo levantándose rápidamente para darme una fuerte cachetada

-¡Es lo que eres!, pero no importa, encontrare la forma de dar con el y cuando lo haga yo...

-Cuando lo hagas tu solo te pondras a llorar, ya es demasiado tarde, en este momento el debe estar a apunto de morir- me dijo con una sonrisa arrogante

-¿Qué?, ¿De qué estas hablando?- pregunte realmente asustada

-En el accidente afortunadamente solo tu pierna quedo destrozada y perdiste la memoria, si no hubiera sido porque ese mocoso te dio su casco te hubieras matado, en cambió el quedo muy mal, el no llevaba casco por lo que el golpe fue fatal, estuvo a punto de morir pero la libro, solo que quedo en estado de coma, o al menos eso creen todos

-¿Cómo que al menos eso creen?, ¿Qué hiciste?

-El mocoso ese despertó una semana después, ya estaba fuera de peligro asi que si moria todos sospecharian, por lo que solo hice que tuviera un "largo sueño", ya ha pasado mucho tiempo asi que decidieron "desconectarlo", su cuerpo ya no es capaz ni de respirar por el mismo, asi que no seria extraño que fallesca cuando lo desconecten, ¿cierto?

Mis ojos se abrieron horrorizados, ella planeaba matar al amor de mi vida y yo no tenia forma de hacer algo para impedirlo.

-N-no puedes hacer eso

-Pero si ya lo estoy haciendo, tal vez aun podrias hacer algo si tan solo recordaras su nombre, pero aunque lo recordaras seria imposible que lo encuentres a tiempo- me dijo sonriendo

-¡Yui!, ¡Necesito que me digas cual es el verdadero nombre de tu padre!- dije sacando el telefono con la aplicación abierta del bolsillo de mi pantalón

-¡Si mamá!, su nombre es Kirig- cuando Yui estaba hablando mi madre me arrebato el telefono y lo avento al suelo, pisandolo con fuerza

-¡No!- grite aventandola, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el celular estaba completamente roto, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas...

 _Mi nombre es Kirig*** ****to, creo que cumpli 16 el mes pasado_ _..._

-Nunca dejare que heches a perder lo que tanto trabajo me a costado- me dijo mientras yo solo podia abrazar a mi pecho el destrozado aparato...

 _Mi nombre es Kiriga** Ka**to, Okaeri Asuna..._

Lentamente me levante del piso, aun con el celular abrazado a mi pecho.

-¿Porqué no te resignas?, hace solo unas semanas ni siquiera sabias que existia- me dijo ella con voz llena de fastidió

 _No es Kirito, es Kaz*to, es de mala educación llamar por el nombre de su avatar a una persona_

 _-_ Además jamás sabras a tiempo donde...

-Hospital General de Tokio

-¿Qué?

 _El último paciente que te sera asignado es Kirigaya Kazuto, actualmente tiene 19 años, pero pronto cumplira 20, lleva ya casi 3 años en coma debido a un accidente que sufrio en su motocicleta..._

-Es donde Kirito... donde Kirigaya Kazuto se encuentra, el esta en el Hospital General de Tokio, lleva casi 3 años en coma ¡Y la persona que te ayudo en todo esto es el doctor Ryugazaki!- le grite viendola directo a los ojos

-¿Cómo...-susurro con los ojos abiertos y sin creer que la haya descubierto

Rápidamente sali corriendo del despacho, después de unos cuantos segundos mi madre ya venia persiguiendome.

-¡No voy a dejar que heches a perder todo Asuna!, ¡Por fin voy a sacar a ese mocoso de mi camino y no voy a dejar que lo arruines!- me grito cuando por fin logro alcanzarme, tomandome fuertemente del brazo

-¡Sueltame!- grite desesperada, si no me apresuraba perderia al amor de mi vida para siempre...

-¡Suelta a mi hija, Kyouko!- grito mi padre tomando a mi madre, obligándole asi a soltarme

-¡¿Qué se supone que haces?!, ¡Yo solo busco lo mejor para ella!- grito mi madre

-No, tu solo buscas dañarla y por eso pagaras con la carcel- dijo mi padre serio a lo que los ojos de mi madre se agrandaron en el horror

-¡N-No!, ¡No puedes hacer esto!

-Escuche todo lo que tu hiciste, yo solo estoy haciendo lo correcto- dijo mi padre para después voltear su mirada hacia a mi -Ve, tu hermano esta en el auto

Yo solo asenti, cuando llegue al auto me subi y le dije a mi hermano a donde me llevara, el condujo lo mas rápido que pudo, esquivando autos y saltandose semáforos.

Una vez llegamos baje rápidamente y corri como nunca, subiendo las escaleras lo mas rápido que mis piernas podian para llegar a mi destinó, una vez llegue abri la puerta con rápidez y en ese momento...

 _Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep..._

-¡KIRITO-KUN!

 _Mi mundo entero se detuvo..._

* * *

Por fin se descubrio todo~ (o casi todo) ¿Qué les parecio? Para ser el penúltimo capitulo yo siento que estuvo bien...

Bien para el siguiente capitulo preparen sus pañuelos, porque va a estar lleno de drama y feels :'v

Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews por favor n.n


	9. Capitulo 8

_-¿Así que te transferiras a una escuela en América el próximo año para estar con Kirito?- pregunto Liz con una sonrisa burlona, provocando que la pareja se sonrojara_

 _-Si, este año tuve que entrar a una Universidad aqui ya que Kirito-kun es mas joven que yo, pero el próximo año entrara a una Universidad de América y me transfere a la misma que el- dijo Asuna poniendo una de sus manos sobre la del pelinegro, el cual sonrio conmovido por lo que su novia estaba dispuesta a hacer por el_

 _-No es necesario que lo hagas Asuna, no quiero que dejes de cumplir tus sueños por mi- dijo el pelinegro avergonzado, a lo que Asuna, con una mirada llena de cariño contesto_

 _-Mi único sueño es estar siempre a tu lado, Kirito-kun_

 _En ese momento el joven se sonrojo profundamente, viendo los hermosos ojos de la chica frente a el, poco a poco se iban acercando con la intención de basarse, hasta que una voz los interrumpio, rompiendo así el hermoso momento._

 _-Awww, ustedes son tan lindos Asuna-san, Kirito-san- dijo silica sonriendo, provocando que los jovenes dieran un pequeño brinco y voltearan a verla_

 _-Amm... Etto...- decia Asuna avergonzada sin saber que contestar, por lo que rápidamente cambio el tema -Y-ya es muy tarde, debo irme a casa, ¿Me llevas, Kirito-kun?_

 _-¡C-claro!, vamos- dijo Kazuto igual de avergonzado que su novia, parandose de su asiento y tomando rápidamente su casco color negro -Adiós chicas, te veo luego Agil_

 _-Adiós chicos, maneja con cuidado Kirito- se despidió el moreno a lo cual el pelinegro solo asintio y salió del lugar_

 _-Adiós, Agil-san, Liz, Silica-chan- les dijo Asuna saliendo detrás de su avergonzado novio_

 _-¡Ah! Ese par me da envidia- dijo Liz a lo que solo consiguio una risita de parte de la menor sentada a su lado_

* * *

 _-¿Enserio tanta pena te provocan los comentarios de las chicas?- dijo Asuna divertida, viendo al pelinegro que se acercaba a su motocicleta color azul_

 _-S-sabes que no soy bueno demostrando lo que siento, asi que me avergüenzo fácilmente con ese tipo de cosas- le contesto el consiguiendo una pequeña carcajada de parte de su acompañante -¡No te burles!_

 _-Jajaja, lo siento Kirito-kun, es que eres realmente tierno- dijo provocando que el chico hiciera un puchero_

 _-Como sea, ¿Dónde esta tu casco?- dijo poniendose el suyo sobre su cabeza_

 _-Lo deje... Aquí- dijo Asuna percatandose de que el casco color verde no estaba sobre la moto como ella recordaba haberlo dejado -Ay no_

 _-¡Ah!, seguramente alguien se lo llevo, te he dicho que no lo dejes afuera- la regaño su novio a lo que ella solo lo miro culpable_

 _-Perdón_

 _-No te disculpes, mañana iremos a comprar uno nuevo, mientras tanto ten- dijo quitándose el casco y entregandoselo a ella_

 _-P-pero... ¿y tú?_

 _-Estare bien, cuando lleguemos a tu casa me lo entregas para ponermelo ¿bien?_

 _-E-esta bien- le contestó ella con duda poniendose el casco y subiendo a la moto al igual que su novio._

 _Una vez arriba de la moto ella puso sus brazos alrrededor de la cintura del pelinegro, el cual emprendió su camino a la casa de la pelinaranja._

 _Asuna contemplo desde atras a su novio, viendo como sus cabellos azabaches se movian con el viento, pensando en lo afortunada que era al haber encontrado el amor en ese maravilloso chico, recargo su cabeza en su espalda a la vez que sentia como frenaban por un momento._

 _Kirito espero unos minutos mas a que la luz roja cambiara, una vez que cambio el acelero._

 _Cuando comenzaron a moverse nuevamente Asuna abrio los ojos, solo para ver horrorizada la peor de las escenas que pudo presenciar en su vida..._

 _Un camión de color rojo se estrello a toda velocidad contra la motocicleta en la que ellos viajaban, provocando que ambos jovenes salieran volando de ella._

 _Una vez que Asuna cayo al piso, la motocicleta aplastó su pierna derecha, destrozandola por completo, ella también pudo sentir un horrible dolor de cabeza el cual provoco que todo a su alrrededor le diera vueltas y su visión se tornara borrosa._

 _Ella con la poca fuerza que fue capaz de reunir, busco con la mirada a su amado, encontrandolo a unos metros de donde ella se encontraba, justo detras de el pudo ver al camión que rápidamente se alejaba como si nada hubiese pasado, pero eso a ella no le importo, pues la condición de su pelinegro era su mayor preocupación._

 _El se encontraba inconsciente, uno de sus brazos se encontraba doblado de una forma poco natural, ademas de que tenia múltiples raspones en su rostro, también podia ver su camisa empapada en sangre en el área donde se encontraba su abdomen y lo que mas la asusto, una enorme herida ubicada en su cabeza, la cual sangraba profundamente._

 _Ella desesperadamente y con debilidad estiró uno de sus brazos en su dirección, intentando en vano llegar a su lado, justo antes de caer en la oscuridad, susurrando el nombre del amor que seria forzada a olvidar..._

 _-K-Kirito-kun..._

* * *

-¡KIRITO-KUN!- grito Asuna pensando lo peor al escuchar el pitido constante del monitor cardiaco, afortunadamente se percato que solo habían desconectado los cables que registraban su pulso.

Rápidamente se acerco a la cama donde el pelinegro descansaba y alejo al doctor Ryugazaki de el de un fuerte jalon.

-¡Asuna!, ¡¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo?!- Grito el doctor alterado -¡Te dije que no te queria ver aqui de nuevo!

-¿Asuna?, ¿Qué haces aqui?- pregunto Liz conmocionada al igual que todas las personas presentes

-Vine a defender al amor de mi vida- le contesto ella viendo con fiereza a la persona que le habia estado haciendo daño a la persona mas importante de su vida

-A-Asuna-san... ¿R-Recuerdas todo?- pregunto Suguha con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

-No todo, pero recuerdo lo suficiente -dijo ella viendo a sus amigos y los padres de su amado, para después regresar su mirada al doctor -Ya se toda la verdad, ¡Tu y mi madre no se saldran con la suya!

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Asuna?- Preguntó Midori dando un paso al frente

-Este "doctor" ha mantenido a Ki-Kazuto-kun dormido a base de medicamentos durante todo este tiempo

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿Cómo te atreves a levantarme falsos?!- le contestó el acusado indignado

-¡No son falsos!, lo se por que usted me obligaba a ponerle esos medicamentos a Kirito-kun mientras los cuidaba durante mis practicas- le contestó ella triste al recordar que ella también habia contribuido a que su amado permaneciera dormido

-¿Eso es verdad Asuna-san? Pregunto Silica con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas

-Si, todo es verdad ¡Y todo lo hizo por ordenes de mi madre!- término de decir llena de coraje

-¡Hijo de...- comenzo a decir Klein a punto de abalanzarce sobre el, siendo de tenido por Agil

-¡Eso es mentira!, ¡Ella esta loca!- grito Ryugazaki nervioso y comenzo a retroceder

-¡Es verdad!, ¡Incluso planeaban matarlo con el pretexto de que lo iban a desconectar hoy!

-Y-yo...- comenzo a decir aun mas nervioso el doctor, pero fue interrumpido una vez que sintió como era bruscamente tomado por el cuello de su camisa de forma agresiva

-¡¿Cómo te atreves desgraciado?!, ¡Te confie la vida de mi hijo!, ¡¿Como te atreves a hacerle daño y arrebatarle su vida de esta forma?!- dijo Minekata rojo de furia

-¡E-Es mentira!

-Es verdad- dijo Kikouka entrando a la habitación junto con varios agentes a la habitación los cuales separaron a Minekata del doctor, minentras lo esposaban

-¡Sueltenme!, ¡Soy inocente! -grito Ryugazaki intentando inútilmente librarse, siendo ignorado por Kikouka el cual comenzo a hablar nuevamente

-Gracias a la carta que Asuna-kun me dejo, le mande a hacer unos estudios a Kirito-kun y efectivamente en su sangre fue encontrada una sustacia que lo mantiene en estado de coma

-¿Cómo?. ¿Cómo es posible que eso pasará sin que nadie se diese cuenta?- dijo Midori molesta mientras se acercaba a su hijo y tomaba su frágil mano

-Eso es debido a que la señora Yuki se encargo de sobornar a las personas pertinentes para evitar que se supiera la verdad, ahora si me permiten tengo que ir a hacer una investigación, en unos minutos vendra un verdadero doctor a revisar a Kirito-kun y a decirles que procede...

En ese momento Kikouka y los agentes salieron de la habitación, la cual quedo en completo silencio, nadie sabia com reaccionar, pero después de unos segundos Asuna se arrodillo junto a la cama de su amado y tomo su mano entre las suyas, apoyando su frente en ellas.

-Por fin, por fin te conocí de nuevo, por fin podre estar contigo, Kirito-kun- dijo la pelinaranja derramando lágrimas de alivio

Y entonces todos en la habitación observaron conmovidos la escena frente a ellos, por fin las cosas comenzaban a acomodarse después de aquel horrible accidente que habia tocido sus destinos...

* * *

 _ **Asuna Pov**_

 _Después de que todo paso el nuevo doctor de Kirito-kun entro a la habitación, nos explico que a pesar de que comenzarian a desintoxicar el cuerpo de Kirito el aun tardaria un par de semanas para despertar, esto debido a los efectos de haber consumido durante demasiado tiempo ese medicamento._

 _Otra cosa que nos explicó fue que una vez que el despertara su fisioterapia seria larga y dura, pues no solo su cuerpo estuvo aun mas tiempo inactivo en comparación con el incidente de Sword Art Online, si no que el medicamento y el accidente le habian provocado un leve daño cerebral, afortunadamente no le dejaria mayores secuelas y podria reponerse con el tiempo._

 _Ese dia mi madre junto con el doctor Ryugazaki y los demás involucrados en el caso fueron arrestados, al principio todos negaban su culpa, pero después de un tiempo y los testimonios de mis amigos, mi padre y el mio terminaron confesando todo._

 _Aparentemente el dia del accidente el propósito de mi madre era matar a Kirito-kun, ella mando a robar su casco y pago para que el camión se encargara de que ocurriera el accidente, lo que ella no sabia era que el casco era mio y que yo iria con el cuando ocurrio el "accidente"._

 _Ella planeaba mandar a terminar el "trabajo", pero cuando se entero que Kirito estaba en estado de coma y que yo tenia amnesia creyo que no tendria que mancharse las manos, asi que arreglo todo para que nos fueramos lejos y amenazo a todos mis amigos con matarlos si me contactaban, obviamente ellos no le creyeron asi que siguieron insistiendo en contactarme, pero una vez que Klein fue golpeado al grado de casi matarlo se detuvieron._

 _Pero cuando creia que todo le estaba saliendo bien Kirito despertó, asi que inmediatamente pago para que lo mantuvieran dormido mientras se presetaba la oportunidad para terminar con su vida sin levantar muchas sospechas._

 _Y el resto de la historia ya la conocen, la verdad estaba muy decepcionada de mi madre, cuando se lo dije ella lloro y me pidio perdón, pero jamás podria perdonar al ser (ya ni siquiera podia llamarla una persona) que tanto daño le hizo a la persona que yo mas amo en el mundo._

 _También me fui de mi casa por un tiempo, si bien no podia guardarles rencor a mi padre y mi hermano, si estaba enojada con ellos por haberme ocultado la verdad, ellos comprendieron y aceptaron que me alejara por un tiempo para reflexionar._

 _Durante este tiempo me he estado quedando en un departamento que estaba cerca del hospital, por lo que todos los dias iba a visitar a Kirito con la esperanza de que despertara._

Han pasado ya casi dos semanas de que todo pasara, en este momento me encuentro en mi cama a punto de dormir, cuando mi teléfono sono, por lo que somnolienta conteste.

 _"¿Bueno?"_

 _"¿Asuna-san?"_ Escuche la voz de la enfermera personal de Kirito-kun al otro lado de la linea

 _"¿Aki-san?, ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Le paso algo a Kirito-kun?"_ Pregunte alterada, la simple idea de que algo le ocurriese me aterraba

 _"No, al contrario, tengo buenas noticias"_ Dijo con voz sumamente feliz

 _"¿Buenas noticias?"_

 _"Desperto Asuna, Por fin esta despiesto"_ Cuando la enfermera Aki dijo aquello mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, mi Kirito, ¡Mi Kirito-kun esta de vuelta!

 _"Voy para allá"_

Inmediatamente colgue y cambie mi pijama en tiempo record, llame a una base de taxis que operaba las 24 horas y emprendi mi viaje.

En cuanto llegue pague rápidamente el taxi y corri y subi escaleras como nunca lo habia hecho, cuando llegue a su habitación Aki-san ya me esperaba fuera.

-Despertó hace un rato, lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por ti, ya le explique superficialmente la situación- me dijo a lo que yo solo asenti, cuando me dispuse a entrar ella me detuvo tomando mi mano -Asuna-san, por el momento sus movimientos son lentos y tal vez se trabe un poco al hablar por el daño cerebral, además de que esta mu débil, pero se repondra

-Por supuesto que lo hara- le conteste con una sonrisa -Después de todo es nuestro terco Espadachin Negro, ¿No?

-Jajaja, tienes razón, ve, el te espera- me dijo con una sonrisa conmovida a lo que asenti y con un suspiro nervioso abri la puerta.

Y ahi estaba el, luciendo una bata de hospital azul claro, recargado contra su cama, la cual estaba doblada de forma que el pudiera sentarse, con su cabello igual de largo que su avatar de SAO, la piel palida iluminada hermosamente por la luna y su mirada dirigida s a las estrellas

Ahora se lo que sintió el cuando me vio despierta después de ALO, la sensación de ver a la persona que amas sana y salva después de un largo tiempo de estar ausente era realmente hermosa.

-Kirito-Kun- lo llame suavemente a lo que, con lentitud volteo su mirada hacia a mi

-A-A-su-una- dijo con voz baja y debil

Sin poder contenerme, me acerque hasta su cama y me sente el ella, tomando su delgada mano.

-Aquí estoy... Y nunca volvere a irme, estaremos juntos para siempre- le dije con lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas.

El solo sonrio conmovido y dio un pequeño asentimiento a lo que yo tome delicadamente su barbilla y me acerque poco a poco a sus labios.

Finalmente lo bese intentando transmitirle todos mis sentimientos...

 _El cariño, el anhelo, la devoción, la admiración, pero sobre todo el amor..._

 _Por que no importa el tiempo, la maldad ni las circunstancias o las memorias ya que..._

 _ **Aunque un amor sea forzado al olvido, siempre sera un sueño vivido...**_

* * *

Y ese fue el final n.n

¿Qué les parecio?, ¿Les gusto?

Bien, el epílogo no se cuando sea publicado, pero no tardara mucho (al menos eso espero).

Espero sus reviews por favor :3


End file.
